Session 3a (Stars of Io)
The party spent a few weeks travelling around talking to folks and gaining some insight into what promises to be a grand battle in the future. They also collected an amulet that may be a star or part of a star (for it is always stars).RK1 Status *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: +400 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: +400 **Meghan - Pederyn ***Left during birdfolk encounter ***XP: +400 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: +400 **Landon - Illustral ***Left after birdfolk encounter ***XP: +400 *Date: June 30, 2011 * Location: Paul's Temporary Summer lodging (Mystic Lane) Summary Art's Fortress Party found sewer entrance. Climbed around to it. Trudged through sewers for a bit. Found some dwarf prisoners. Wuelasselin and Illustral teleported out of the sewers and talked to the dwarves for a bit. Wuelasselin and Illustral continued on, avoided a Fleshy-G, and found some kobolds. Chatted with the kobolds. Convinced them to set up a meeting with Art. Party spoke to Art who offered them a job to investigate some ogres and a fire-god. Party left the following morning to head toward Nenlast. Nenlast Found an old peg-legged fishmonger. The fishmonger offered a trinket as a reward for defeating the ogres who had ambushed him earlier. Party traveled to the scene of the ambush, and tracked the ogres to their camp. Saw them worshiping a fire shard. Illustral, Wuelasselin and the fire had a long discussion about the state of the world and the coming clash of nations devoted to opposing deities. Talked a bit about stars and other magic and religious stuff. Party decided to seek out the stars, though they put off--for the time being--deciding what to DO with the stars until a later date. Once More Into the Fallcrest, My Friend On the way to Gardmore Abbey (a suspected resting place of one of the stars) the party stopped in Fallcrest. Paid Teldorthan for the Young Dragon Scale armor for Naiveral. Wuelasselin enchanted it (Fortified Young Dragon Scale). Met with Faren Markelhay, at his request. He believed the party about what they had tried to tell him earlier. They shared some information about what is going on, though they left out anything regarding the fire shard and the stars. Markelhay gave the party a communication device so they can stay in touch. Party headed off to Gardmore Abbey. Gardmore Abbey At Gardmore Abbey the party was ambushed by a group of kenku. After Pederyn wass violently stabbed in the face, Silvran fled the abbey--Pederyn chased after him. Party defeated all but one of the kenku who they interogated and eventually let go. Wuelasselin teleported up to the rafters where kenku where keeping their ill-gotten goods. He dropped the goods down and teleported back. At this point Illustral placed the two Bahamutan Statue on the alter and subsequently fell deep into yet another religious trance. Gnarlimb and Wuelasselin examined the alter and eventually revealed a hidden passage beneath it. Following this passage the party found a locked box attached to a pedestal inside a Magic Circle in a room lined with vicious spikes. After some experimentation with the Magic Circle, Gnarlimb and Wuelasselin took turns teleporting into the circle to try to open the box and get at its goods. After several attempts and several times of being flung painfully into spiked walls they succeeded in obtaining the Fanged AmuletRK2. Party decided to rest in the abbey in hopes that Illustral would wake from his trance and that Pederyn would return with Silvran during the night. Commentary * RK1Very plot advancement heavy session. Note: this isn't a bad thing to have happen now and then. Our party now has a purpose. Personal philosophies may differ quite a bit, but I think we all agree that the coming war is bad. * RK2Wow. This was something of a challenge. Loot *Ogre Camp **Cold Iron Mordenkrad - Level 8 *Gardmore Abbey **Gold **Fanged Amulet